In the data capture field, there are many applications where hand-held data terminals should be of rugged construction so as to survive rough handling. Many operators are not inclined toward painstaking or precise manipulations. An example is in the use of RF data capture terminals on forklift trucks in factories and warehouses where items to be transported are identified by bar codes. Other examples are found in the field of route delivery and direct store delivery where many items are handled and the terminal means automates the accounting function. Even in applications where bar code data is transmitted on-line to a central station, it may be desirable for hand-held terminals to be inserted into docking apparatus for the interchange of data signals e.g. the loading of scheduling information or the like into the terminal at the beginning of a working shift. Further where terminal means has memory capacity for accumulating data during a delivery operation or the like, it may be desirable for such data to be transferred to a printer so that a hard copy may be produced. In cases where rechargeable batteries are used, the docking apparatus may provide for the recharging of such batteries at the same time as data communication is taking place.
It is conceived that it would be highly advantageous to provide a data communication system with docking apparatus adaptable to a wide range of terminal means, and which furthermore could be quickly and simply loaded in a relatively foolproof manner, and without requiring attention and care from operators engaged in physically demanding and arduous work routines.